Une nouvelle Cullen
by odrey6401
Summary: Les Cullen reçoivent une visite qui va changer leur quotidien qui c'était installé au fil des années.Je ne suis pas doué pour résumer venait plutôt lire!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Dans la maison Cullen tout était normal. Alice examinais sa garde robe sous le regard de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett discutaient dans leur chambre, Edouard allongeais sur son divan lisais un livre, quant à Carlisle et Esmé ils regardaient un documentaire avec un volume trop faible pour qu'un humain puisse tout saisir.

Ils suivaient tous leur petit quotidien vampirique sans se douter que celui-ci allait être bouleversé.

Pendant ce temps un homme, ou plutôt un vampire, s'approchait de la demeure des Cullen. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il roulait et il avait hate que ce voyage prenne fin. Prendre l'avion n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Notre vampire avait du mal à se débrouiller avec cette ci petite chose qu'il transportait avec lui. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes de route.

Il espérait que tout ce passerait sans encombre dans la maison Cullen. Cette amitié comptait énormément pour lui et il ne voulait vraiment pas la briser.

Notre inconnu arriva enfin devant la villa. Il était certain que si il avait été humain son cœur battrait la chamade. Il laissa avec regret son trésor dans la voiture. Il craignait leurs réactions et ne voulait pas que la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse.

Le moment de vérité allé arriver, il sonna. Carlisle ouvrit.

Charlie, Mon vieille ami ! s'exclama Carlisle alors qu'ils se prirent dans les bras. Que me vaut la joie de ta visite ? Cela fait si longtemps !

Trop longtemps ! Bonjours vous tous ! Il salua toute la famille Cullen qui était descendu à vitesse vampirique en entendant Carlisle prononcer le nom de leur visiteur.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant dix minutes quand Carlisle demanda :

Alors Charlie ! Tu ne viens certainement pas nous rendre une petite visite car tu passais dans le coin. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Carlisle, il voyait que son ami hésitait. Ecoute tu as toujours était la pour m'aider, me soutenir, me défendre dans n'importe quelle situation. Nous pouvons en parler seul à seul dans mon bureau si tu veux !

Non surtout pas ! Ce que je veux vous dire, vous demander, vous concerne tous !

Tous le regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Cette famille de vampire était la plus gentille de toutes. Ils étaient tous si unie…Charlie avait failli en faire parti. Mais Carlisle avait beau être comme un frère pour lui, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Charlie était végétarien tout comme eux, mais son travail lui prenait presque tout son temps. En plus c'était plutôt un coureur de jupon.

Aujourd'hui il voulait revenir sur la place qu'il occupait dans cette famille.

Voila. Quelque chose de magnifique vient d'arriver dans ma vie. Je suis heureux et fièrent de devoir endosser ce rôle ! Mais pour son bien je sais qu'il serait préférable que je vous demande de l'aide. Vous êtes une famille si unie, si aimante, personne ne pourrait être malheureux à vos cotés, il les regarda tous un a un. Bien sur si vous n'acceptez pas je comprendrai très bien. Vous allez peut être voir ce trésor comme une erreur …

Dis-nous ou tu veux en venir Charlie.

Charlie se leva et sorti, il était temps d'aller la chercher. Les Cullen restèrent dans le salon. Au fur et à mesure que Charlie se rapprochait de leur maison, un petit battement de cœur était de plus en plus perceptible. C'était un son magnifique.

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !!! **

**Cette fiction vous intéresse? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Charlie était maintenant de retour dans la villa. Tous le regardèrent ahuri. Leurs regards ne faisaient que passer de Charlie à ses bras. Ce que tenait Charlie était un bébé.

Se fut Carlisle qui réagi en premier.

- Cet enfant d'ou vient t-il? Ne me dis pas que...

- Si Carlisle ! Il regarda attendri le bébé. C'est mon enfant.

- Il est donc...

- Elle, c'est une fille ! Il souriait au nourrisson.

- Elle est mi vampire mi humaine n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui ! Nous savons désormais qu'un vampire peut avoir un enfant avec une humaine. Ils sont peu nombreux et c'est une bonne chose. Avoir une relation avec une humaine est une situation suffisamment dangereuse pour elles, alors les tuer en échange d'une autre vie…à ces mots Charlie se perdit dans la contemplation de la petite.

- Excuse-moi mais aujourd'hui apparemment tu es très mal placé pour tenir ce genre de discours.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse m'arriver un jour. Moi qui ai toujours tenu ce genre de discours. J'ai toujours pensé que humain et vampire peuvent vivre dans le même monde mais qu'entretenir une relation ne serait ce qu'amicale était bien trop dangereux. Je suis déjà bien pris par le travail, et j'ai beau aimer les femmes, je suis quelqu'un de prudent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour là. J'étais installé tranquillement à contempler le paysage quand cette humaine, Renée, passa devant moi. Sans aucune raison, même pas par soif, je l'ai suivi. J'ai fais sa connaissance et on s'est très vite rapproché, trop vite d'ailleurs, j'aurais peut être mieux réfléchi à la situation si tout ce serai déroulé moins vite. Elle a fini par tomber enceinte de moi.

- Et qu'est-elle devenue ? C'était Esmé, inquiète, qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Elle est…morte. Je lui ai bien expliqué la situation et sans hésitation elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait rester humaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle avait bien pris conscience de la situation. Bien sûr, elle m'a fait promettre maintes et maintes fois de protéger du mieux que je peux et d'aimer de tout l'amour qu'elle mérite notre fille, ce que je compte faire au péril de ma vie !

Il fixa le nourrisson. Il la tenait avec beaucoup de soin, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il sembla même oublier pendant quelques instants les Cullen qui le regardaient l'air attendri. Charlie qui avait toujours eut un visage impassible qui laissait transparaitre seulement quelques émotions de temps en temps, la regardait avec un sourire bête. Il avait l'air comme transporté dans un autre monde. Cet homme était tout simplement ensorcelé par cette petite. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'amour qu'avait ce père pour sa fille.

Puis, il sembla revenir sur Terre. Il scruta les Cullen un à un cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça. Cet homme qui n'éprouvait aucune crainte lorsqu'il avait affaire à toute sorte de dérangés, de créatures sans conscience, regardait maintenant avec inquiétude cette famille au cœur bien plus pure qu'une grande partie des humains eux-mêmes. Ses amis pouvaient très bien mettre une distance avec lui après avoir appris l'existence de sa fille. Toutes les craintes qu'il avait eu pendant le voyage revenaient, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Une bouffé apaisante mi fin à ce moment de doute. Charlie fit un léger sourire de remercîment en direction de Jasper, celui-ci lui rendit par un clin d'œil.

Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett. Elle avait un regard rempli de curiosité. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son ours et s'approcha de la petite, nichée dans les bras de Charlie. Elle était dans une petite couverture rose. Charlie écarta un peu la couverture du visage de sa fille pour que Rosalie puisse mieux la contempler. A la vue de la petite, les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent. Cette enfant était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait la peau rosée. Des lèvres fines, bien dessinées, et humectées. De légers cheveux bruns. Ses yeux bien entendu étaient rouges mais même cette couleur lui allait terriblement bien. Lorsque cette petite beauté regarda Rosalie, elle lui fit un sourire si mignon qu'on aurait dit que Rose allait fondre sur place. Le reste des Cullen eurent la même réaction, enfin presque, les garçons essayaient de cacher un peu le charme qu'avait cette petite sur eux pour ne pas ressembler totalement à leurs sœur et leurs femmes qui étaient complètements gaga de la petite.

- Charlie qu'attends-tu de nous ? demanda Esmé. Ça se vois que tu es fou de cette petite et que tu feras tout pour elle. Tu l'aimes tellement qu'il est impossible que tu sois un mauvais père. On te connaît c'est impossible que tu échoues. Crois moi tu la rendras heureuse et elle te rendra heureux. Personne ne peut le faire à ta place.

- Vous si ! Il avait dis ça avec un petit sourire timide.

- Je te demande pardon ? C'est ton rôle ! Tu l'as promis à sa mère, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur! De nous tous tu es le plus compétent pour protéger ta fille et puis quand sa mère a dis que tu devais l'aimer de tout ton amour ça voulait dire que ta fille doit ressentir ton amour. Tu crois que c'est en étant un père absent qu'elle va se sentir aimer par toi Charlie? Elle avait débité ces paroles si rapidement que Charlie n'avait même pas réussi à réagir et à la couper dans son élan.

- Tu as mal compris Esmé. Je ne veux pas vous confier ma fille et m'en aller. Pour vous dire la vérité je suis incapable de cela. Comment pourrais-je vivre aujourd'hui sans elle ? Maintenant qu'elle est là, ma vie à un tout autre sens. J'ai maintenant un nouveau rôle à jouer dans ce monde, un rôle qui passe bien au dessus de mon travail ou des femmes, les seules préoccupations que j'avais avant elle… Je ne me vois même pas être éloigné d'elle plus d'une journée. Je vais tout faire pour elle. Je vais essayer de lui apporter le plus de chose possible. Je veux qu'elle connaisse toute la beauté de la vie, la joie, le désir, l'amour et j'en passe. Mais je veux surtout être un bon père.

Il s'arrêta. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait maintenant qu'il en vienne au fait.

- Non, ce que je veux vous demander, c'est de l'aide. J'ai quand même encore des obligations. Mes patrons n'accepteront pas de me perdre comme élément, ils comptent beaucoup trop sur mes capacités. Si je démissionne ça deviendrai dangereux pour elle et ça je ne peux l'accepter. Alors ce que je veux vous demander c'est si je peux l'élever ici, avec vous. Comme il craignait leurs réactions il enchaina de suite sur ce qu'il l'avait amené ici. Vous êtes une famille vraiment formidable. Question famille aimante et soudée, personne au monde ne peut vous égaler. Il y a maintenant quelques années vous m'aviez proposé de vivre avec vous. J'avais décliné votre proposition, à l'époque ce n'étais pas l'idéale pour moi… Mais aujourd'hui si vous me reposiez cette question je dirais oui sans hésiter. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue. J'aimerais que ma fille et moi fassions parti de votre famille. Lorsque je devrais partir en mission j'aurais l'esprit tranquille car elle sera avec vous tous et puis elle sera bien plus heureuse de vivre avec vous et moi que seulement avec son vieux père. Vous pouvez refuser, je ne vous jugerais pas. Je comprendrais très bien votre désaccord. Une telle demande…

- Charlie, tu n'as franchement pas besoin d'argumenter pour nous convaincre ! déclara Carlisle, tous acquiescèrent un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors vous voulez bien !?! Ma chérie on est sauvé ! Il regarda sa fille avec un immense sourire.

Emmett était écroulé de rire

- Waouh ! Charlie tu ne nous as jamais fait un tel monologue ! J'aurais dû te filmer pour me visionner ça pendant mes périodes d'ennuie ! Et puis je l'aurais regardé avec la petite et en tant que grand gentleman je lui aurais laissé tout le pop corn.

- Emmett ! Oh… Esmé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la blague d'Emmett.

Rosalie enchaina en tapant son homme derrière la tête.

- Aïe !! Quelle violence ! Ce n'est pas un exemple à donner à un nourrisson voyons !

Elle l'ignora, après avoir demandé à Charlie elle prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle devait surement être plus lourde que les nouveaux nés humains mais elle lui paraissait quand même si fragile. Cette petite allait rendre la vie de la famille encore plus belle, elle en était persuadée.

Alice sembla tout d'un coup horrifiée. Charlie le remarqua.

- Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de voir quelque chose ?

- Oui, une chose vraiment…horrible ! Non mais franchement Charlie! C'est quoi cette robe que tu lui as mis ! Heureusement que tu as décidé de vivre avec nous sinon, Dieu seul sais quels chiffons tu lui aurais fait enfiler. Tu aurais dû commencer directement par ça ! Ça t'aurait évité ce discours!

- Alice a raison ! S'exclama Emmett avec une voix très efféminée.

- Parles encore avec cette voix mon chéri et tu finiras par chercher un compagnon pour passer tes nuits car ta femme sera partie à la recherche d'un homme viril, rétorqua sa Rose.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Alice par contre était déjà ailleurs, elle était déjà entrain de penser à ses futurs plans shopping.

- Alors dis-nous mon cher papa Swan ! Maintenant qu'on se connait bien, je peux t'appeler comme ça hein ? Ils continuèrent tous de rire. Tu nous as pas encore dis comment s'appelle cette petite beauté ! Fit remarquer Emmett.

- Isabella! Isabella Swan!

**Et vola pour mon second chapitre. J'espere que vous n'allez pas le trouver decevant!**

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez!**

**Et est ce que sa vous derange si je donne à Bella un don plutôt puissant? donnez moi votre avi parce que j'hésite**

**bisou ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Il était 10 heures 30 et Isabella dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Carlisle. C'était le dernier à l'avoir eu dans le creux de ses biceps froids.

La veille, elle avait eu l'aire heureuse d'être autant entouré. Il faut dire qu'avec l'ambiance qu'il y avait eu, le bébé avait eu de quoi se distraire… il y avait l'admiration que la famille lui portait, leurs éclats de rire, tout ce joli monde apporté tout simplement la bonne humeur. Leurs visages reflétés tant de joie et d'amour, qu'un bébé ne pouvait que rendre ces sourires.

Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Charlie après avoir avalé trois biberons de sang de biche. Le sang animal n'était pas assez enrichissant pour un nourrisson, ils l'avaient bien vu, trois biberons et la petite réclamait encore. C'est pour ça que ce matin là, Carlisle était partis tôt pour l'hôpital afin d'aller chercher des poches de sang humain pour la petite. Bien sûr le sang humain ne sera que provisoire. Ils allaient d'ailleurs essayer de la familiariser à la nourriture humaine pour qu'elle est besoin le moins possible de se nourrir de sang car bien que cette famille montrait à qu'elle point elle respectait l'humanité en se nourrissant seulement de sang animal ils mettaient quand même fin à la vie d'un être à chaque repas. Il était donc préférable que cette petite reste le plus pure possible, qu'elle chasse un minimum. Elle venait juste d'arriver dans la famille et déjà ils lui accordaient toutes leurs attentions. En moins de 24heures, elle était devenue le trésor de la famille, c'était leur petite protégée.

Cette nuit là, tous l'avait tenu dans leurs bras, tous n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre à nu leurs sentiments lorsqu'ils la tenaient. Pas besoin de s'appeler Jasper pour connaître les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressenti à ce moment là, on pouvait les lire leurs visages, leurs gestes, leurs réactions. Isabella s'était tout d'abord endormie dans les bras de Charlie. Il était absorbé dans la contemplation de sa fille. Elle était la prunelle de ses yeux. Charlie avait l'air d'avoir dans ses bras sa vie. Elle était sa chair, son sang (bien qu'aucun sang ne coule dans ses veines depuis bien longtemps). Elle était son unique fille, son unique amour, son unique amour en ce monde bien sûr car il y avait Renée...ah ! Renée...si elle voyait cette beauté à qui elle a donné la vie, elle serait si fière pensa t-il. Elle aurait probablement le même regard qu'Esmé en ce moment même. Elle fixait le père et sa fille avec une immense tendresse.

- Tu veux la tenir Esmé?

- Non je ne veux pas vous gêner. Je te la laisse encore un peu mais je veux quand même la tenir cette nuit.

- Si, tiens prends-la. Carlisle est bien dans son bureau ? Elle acquiesça. Ok alors je vais aller lui parler.

- Merci Charlie.

Il lui fit un sourire et monta. Esmé avait, elle, l'impression d'avoir dans ses bras l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eut la chance de connaitre. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa mère, elle allait faire en sorte qu'Isabella ne manque jamais d'amour maternel. De toute façon la femme qu'est Esmé ne pourra s'empêcher de tenir ce rôle. C'était le rôle qu'elle avait dans cette famille, être une épouse et une mère aimante. Cela lui a toujours été naturel, c'était comme une seconde nature chez elle. C'était en quelque sorte son don.

Ça faisait presque deux heures que Charlie et Carlisle discutaient en haut. Esmé qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer la petite remarqua que Rosalie la regardait avec envie.

- Tu veux la porter ? À ton tour ma chérie !

- ça ne te dérange pas maman?

- Faut bien se la partager un peu cette petite ma fille!

- Oui maman ! Rosalie avait dit ça avec une voix de petite fille obéissante.

Esmé lui fit un sourire resplendissant et alla, en haut, déranger un peu les deux papas, laissant sa fille et sa presque petite sœur en bas. Rosalie caressa le visage d'Isabella. Il était doux, coloré. Sa petite bouche bougeait, c'était surement dû à un rêve.

- Coucou ma belle ! On t'a déjà dit que tu étais le plus beau de tout les bébés, que tu avais le sourire le plus irrésistible et ravageur des vampires et que la couleur de vos yeux sied à merveille avec votre teint ?

Rosalie s'amusa toute seule de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était complètement gaga de cet ange. Elle allait pouvoir aimer cette petite autant qu'elle le voulait, lui apporter le plus possible, ça l'a rendait extrêmement enthousiaste. Depuis que la petite était là, elle ressemblait plus à une Alice devant un tout nouveau dressing qu'à la Rosalie habituelle. Rien que de pouvoir participer à la vie de cette enfant était une bénédiction pour elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que la vie allait maintenant leur réserver mais elle était certaine qu'elle allait devenir encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Cette enfant sera maintenant leur nouvelle priorité, mais qu'est ce qu'ils l'aimaient cette priorité.

- Dis ?! La grande sœur…ça fait des heures que tu l'as…tu me l'a laisse un peu? Alice se tenait devant Rosalie. Elle affichait une mine de chien battu, ses yeux de lutin suppliant feraient fondre un démon !

- Est ce que j'ai le choix?

- Pas vraiment désolé ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tiens prends la! Mais je te préviens que tu fasses ta tête de lutin suppliante ou pas, si tu l'as réveille je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar!

- Oulala !!! Qu'est ce que tu peux être effrayante ! J'ai trop peur ! T'inquiètes la grande sœur trop protectrice je ne la réveillerais pas. Alice regarda Isabella. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Regarder Alice tenir la petite avait déclenché chez Jasper et Edward des crises de fous rires. Ces réactions étaient vraiment du Alice tout crachée. Elle était complètement concentrée sur la petite, Jasper n'eut pas besoin de demander à son frère à quoi elle pensait, elle était si absorbée par ses propres pensées que c'était obligé qu'à ce moment là elle pensait « garde robe ». Pendant plus d'une heure Alice pensait à une tenue, elle avait ensuite une vision et soit elle grimaçait soit elle souriait, tout dépendait du résultat sur cette pauvre enfant. Jasper et Edward s'échangeaient les pensés et les émotions de leur folle d'Alice. Elle ne les remarquait même pas, comment pouvait elle être si concentrée pour seulement des vêtements ? Ça jamais personne ne pourra leur expliquer !

Leur sœur sembla tout d'un coup être de retour de son petit monde.

- Jasper, tiens moi la s'il te plait je reviens.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui donnait vite, mais délicatement, la petite.

- Je reviens, ne faites pas de bêtises ! Elle fonça aux escaliers.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle prépare encore ? Demanda Edward en secouant la tête avec un air désespéré.

Jasper ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La petite dormeuse avait fait une victime de plus. Il était là, la regardant avec des yeux doux et un sourire bête. Un Jasper dans cet état était vraiment trop mignon à voir, même Edward qui, y a quelques secondes, était mort de rire était maintenant attendri. Alice arriva avec un mètre et mesura la petite fille innocente. Jasper ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Décidément lorsque ces deux là étaient concentrés, personne ne pouvait les réveiller de leur transe. Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux rêveurs. Alice, dit la pile, remonta. Son mari finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Je monte voir ma chérie je me demande qu'est ce qu'elle trafique encore. Tiens Edward ! Prends-la s'il te plait.

Edward l'a pris en faisant bien attention. Depuis le début, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec cette petite mais il avait l'air d'être le seul à avoir cette impression et en plus il n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne sentait pas quelque chose de négatif ni de dangereux, non il avait l'impression qu'elle était différente. Oui, déjà elle était différente d'eux car elle était mi humaine mi vampire, mais c'était autre chose, comme si quelque chose la différenciait de tous, comme si elle était unique, mais la différence pour l'instant il ne la voyait pas. Jasper sentait la frustration de son frère.

- Ed' pourquoi tu es frustré ?

- Parce qu'on a tendance à me donner des surnoms et que je n'aime pas du tout ça !

- Non sérieux qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien et pas la peine d'insister je ne te dirais pas.

- Même pas drôle !

Edward regarda celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. « Elle est quand même magnifique » pensa t-il. Il n'entendit même pas Emmett arriver.

- Euh frérot ?

- Quoi Emmett ?

- Désolé mon cher, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans un moment si émouvant, si intime, si magnifique. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ma petite Rosalie chérie est pas là, elle discute en haut avec les autres alors je me disais que je pouvais profiter de ce moment pour porter un peu ce bout de choux ! Parce que ma Rose est pas trop d'accord pour que je la prenne, elle a apparemment peur que je la réveille, elle en a de l'imagination ma chérie t'as vu?

- Ou bien elle n'a pas tord ! Rien qu'avec ton gros rire d'homme des cavernes tu vas la réveiller!

- Je ferais très attention promis ma chère nounou.

- Pff t'es pas possible, ce pauvre bébé n'a pas besoin qu'un ours bruyant!

- Tu es franchement vexant Eddy! Il disait ça avec une mine triste.

- Bo allé tiens prends-la! Mais pas de bêtise! J'entends tout de là haut!

- T'inquiètes Edward, je le surveille ! Rosalie venait de descendre accompagnée d'Esmé, Carlisle et de Charlie elle affichait un sourire amusé.

- Tant que je peux la tenir, je m'en fiche qu'il y est quelqu'un avec moi vous savez. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un moment intime avec elle, pas comme notre cher Edward ! Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

- Bon moi je vais à l'hôpital pour aller chercher du sang pour Isabella ! Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Esmé alla embrasser son mari puis celui-ci parti.

Charlie s'installa devant la télévision. Il s'obligeait à ne pas regarder en direction de sa fille et d'Emmett pour ne pas augmenter son envi de la garder avec lui. Il était maintenant avec les Cullen. Lui et sa fille faisaient maintenant parti de la famille, il ne pouvait pas la garder pour lui seul. Rosalie, elle, était appuyée contre le canapé et inspectait son mari. Celui-ci avait beau avoir l'air d'une brute, il était quand même très doux avec elle. Le silence régna pendant presque une heure et aucun des vampires n'avaient changé de position. Seule la petite bougeait un peu dans son sommeil et ça amusait particulièrement Emmett. Il eut la bonne, ou mauvaise idée, de lui souffler un peu dessus. Isabella réagissait en se touchant le visage. Emmett en était ravi. Il lui toucha ensuite, avec délicatesse, le bout de son petit nez, elle se le gratta. Les vampires présents dans la salle ne dirent rien, au contraire ils avaient tous l'air très amusé. A chaque fois qu'il lui touchait ou soufflait sur son petit visage elle réagissait en se touchant elle aussi et en affichant une mine agacée.

- Il doit être marrant son rêve ! remarqua Emmett. Elle pense à quoi Edward?

- Aucune idée, je n'entends rien. Elle doit être trop jeune.

- Dommage ça aurait pu être marrant ! A ça y est Carlisle est là avec la bouffe!

- Emmett ton langage ! S'exclama Esmé.

Carlisle rentra avec un carton. Tous se tendirent, la couleur de leurs yeux vira au noir. Carlisle se dépêcha de mettre les poches de sang à l'abri de leurs narines, ce qui leur permit de se détendre enfin. Une partie de chasse allait maintenant devoir s'imposer pendant la journée.

- Papa tu veux la prendre ? Je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir eu l'honneur de la porter un peu.

- J'accepte ta proposition fils !

Carlisle la pris donc. Lui aussi la tenait pour la première fois. Il avait l'air fasciné. Il l'observait dans les moindres détails. C'était à se demander si l'homme présent était Carlisle le père aimant de cette famille ou Carlisle le vampire médecin fasciné par les nouvelles découvertes de ce monde. Quoi qu'il en soit le médecin la regardait avec un regard rempli d'amour. Elle faisait maintenant partie, elle aussi, de sa grande famille et vu l'amour que les membres de cette famille avaient pour elle, elle allait s'y sentir plus qu'à sa place. De plus, avec le nombre de vampire qui l'entourait elle n'aurait jamais rien à craindre dans ce monde. Tous seront là pour la protéger.

Quelques minutes après elle finit par se réveiller. Elle ouvrit tout doucement ses petits yeux, la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce était trop éblouissante. Elle émit un petit bâillement, c'était un très joli son, tous étaient émerveillés. Lorsqu'elle fut assez bien réveillé pour analyser un minimum la situation un sourire apparu immédiatement sur son joli visage.

- Elle est à moi ! Elle est à moi ! Elle est à moi ! Alice venait d'arriver en trombe dans la pièce. C'est l'heure de l'habiller!

Tous rigolèrent. Carlisle tandis Isabella à sa fille sachant qu'il était impossible de ne pas la lui laisser. Rosalie et Alice montèrent donc l'habiller.

- On sait déjà que cette petite n'aura pas une vie de rêve ! S'exclama Emmett.

- La pauvre petite, si jeune et déjà entre les mains d'Alice ! Approuva Edward.

- Ah, je suis trop impatiente ! Je vais voir de suite à quel point Alice va la rendre encore plus jolie. Esmé monta à une vitesse folle.

- Bon ben on se retrouve dans la même situation que d'habitude les gars, attendre que les filles se préparent. Fit remarquer Emmett.

- Bo c'est un bébé qu'elles vont habiller, elles vont en avoir pour dix minutes même pas.

- Tu es bien trop optimiste Charlie ! Rigola Carlisle.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard les filles, accompagné de Jasper descendirent. Lorsque les hommes virent la petite, ils arrêtèrent leurs regards sur elle, bouche ouverte. Elle était trop belle dans la robe qu'Alice lui avait faite pendant la nuit. Elle était simple, toute bleu, mais elle lui allait à merveille!

- Waouh les filles ! Je ne savais même qu'il était possible que ma fille soit encore plus belle.

- Tout est possible Charlie ! Surtout quand c'est moi qui m'en charge bien évidement, se venta Alice.

- Bon les enfants ce n'est pas tout ça mais aujourd'hui nous avons un emploi du temps serré, commença Esmé. Les garçons vous vous occuperez de vider la pièce d'en haut pour que l'on puisse en faire une magnifique chambre pour la petite et vous prendrez soin d'Isabella. Pendant que nous les filles, nous et nos très bons goûts, nous allons faire les boutiques pour prendre des meubles et…

- Et des vêtements! Coupa Alice.

- Oui ma chérie je n'allais pas les oublier. Donc on va prendre des meubles, des vêtements et de la peinture pour les murs.

- Ok, alors à 3 dispersion ! Dit Emmett. 1, 2, 3!

A 3 les filles était déjà dehors. Elles partirent avec la BMW et la Mercedes. Pendant les 3 secondes elles avaient eu le temps de passer l'enfant à Charlie, de prendre les clefs de voiture et de sortir.

- Eh ben elles savent se dépêcher quand elles veulent ! Ronchonna Edward.

- Bon vous avez entendu la patronne ! Au boulot !

- Oui papa ! Dirent Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Charlie en cœur.

- Moi je vais prendre la petite avec moi. Il faut que je lui fasse quelques examens médicaux pour être sûr qu'elle n'a aucun problème on ne sait jamais.

- Il faut vraiment que je devienne un bon médecin moi. On est vraiment plus tranquille après. Jouer au docteur ou déménager une chambre j'ai vite choisi moi, rigola Edward.

- Euh Carlisle, il faudrait peut être la nourrir avant tu ne crois pas? Fit remarquer Charlie.

- Oui t'as raison, tu saurais résister au parfum du sang?

- Nous avons presque le même âge. J'ai presque autant de retenu que toi. Bon les garçons on va nourrir le bout de choux, vous avez qu'à m'attendre ou commencer sans moi.

- On t'attend ! Jasper, Emmett et Edward avaient dit ça en même temps.

Charlie rejoignis Carlisle dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà un biberon en main et il était en train de verser délicatement le sang dans celui-ci. Isabella sentait le sang et commençait à s'exciter en tapant des mains. Carlisle tandis le biberon à Charlie qui le mit dans la bouche de la petite. En un peu plus d'une minute le biberon était englouti. Elle finit avec un petit ro de bébé.

- Cette fois-ci je crois bien qu'un biberon de sang suffira.

- Oui le sang humain est vraiment plus consistant!

Carlisle monta dans son bureau avec la petite. On entendait déjà des bruits de meuble qu'on déplace. Ces quatre là avaient beau ce plaindre du boulot ils en auraient que pour quelques minutes, ce sont des vampires après tout.

Carlisle se concentra sur la petite. Il la prit et la pesa. Elle était bien plus lourde que les bébés normaux, il faut dire qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déjà un peu grandi depuis hier. Les mi vampire mi humain ne m'étaient que 7 ans à grandir, à atteindre leur taille maximum. À partir de ce moment là, ils restaient pour toujours dans le corps d'une personne d'environ 18 ans. Cette rapide croissance avait toujours fasciné Carlisle. Alice allait d'ailleurs plus que se réjouir de sa croissance. Personne ne pourra trouver d'excuse pour empêcher celle-ci d'acheter des vêtements pour la petite nouvelle de la famille. Carlisle la mesura donc et nota sa taille pour pouvoir voir l'évolution du bébé vampire. Il prit ensuite son pouls et essaya de lui faire un vaccin mais l'aiguille cassa. De toute façon vaccin ou pas elle avait la constitution d'un vampire, aucune maladie ne pouvait la toucher. Il jouait avec elle en même temps qu'il effectuait son rôle de médecin, elle avait vraiment un sourire éclatant. Il ne remarqua seulement qu'à ce moment là que le joli sourire de la demoiselle laissé apparaître ses canines de vampires. Ses dents étaient toute petite mais elles avaient quand même l'air bien coupante, beaucoup moins que pour les vampires bien sûr car elle était encore qu'un bébé. Il examina mieux ses canines et n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Son ventre de bébé était bien gonflé, signe qu'elle avait bien mangé, enfin bien bu.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure avec la petite, il alla rejoindre les travailleurs. Ils avaient vidé la pièce et avaient presque fini de la peindre de couleur violette et rose. Ils avaient tous peint par rapport au modèle qu'Esmé leur avait laissé. Ils avaient parfaitement bien reproduit les motifs abstraits, mais très mignon, d'Esmé. Il faut dire que sa femme avait beaucoup de goût. Une fois la peinture fini, Emmett commença à barbouiller Jasper de rose. Cela parti en bataille. Isabella s'amusait beaucoup et le son de son rire encourageait encore plus ces idiots à continuer pour son plus grand bonheur. Après une bonne douche ils descendirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé en attendant les filles. La nouvelle somnolée dans les bras de Jasper. Il avait l'air fier de la tenir.

Les filles finirent par arriver à 16 heures avec les voitures pleines de différentes choses.

- Youpi encore du travail les gars !

- Emmett arrête de te plaindre ! Ça sera plutôt nous les filles qui allons nous en occuper ! Dit Rosalie.

- Ouais je n'ai pas franchement confiance en vos goûts les gars ! Alice leur tira la langue.

- Insolente ! Jasper venait de dire ça d'un ton calme et en faisant les yeux doux à sa femme.

- Bon mes filles, on se dépêche ! Nous avons une chambre à installer avant la tombé de la nuit si possible ! Il faut que la chérie passe la nuit dans sa chambre à partir de ce soir.

- Oui maman chérie ! Alice et Rose sautèrent au coup de leur mère et commencèrent à vider la voiture.

- Par contre les gars aidaient nous au moins à monter les affaires.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! Fit s'emblant de rouspéter Edward.

La voiture fut vite vidée. Les filles firent descendre les hommes pour pouvoir leur faire la surprise du résultat.

- Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour au moins monter les meubles ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Nan mon chéri ! Tu vas voir on va gérer ! Elle l'embrassa et lui fit signe de descendre.

Les filles s'enfermèrent.

- Bon ben les gars on a plus qu'à se remettre devant la télé en attendant !

- Ouais. Moi je vais à la cuisine pour nourrir un peu plus la petite c'est l'heure du gouter pour ma chérie.

- Il est plutôt choux le Charlie quand il est amoureux ! Se moqua Emmett.

En haut les filles avaient l'air de s'appliquer, aucun bruit de planche ne se faisait entendre. Ils entendaient seulement de temps de temps des cris d'excitation provenant d'Alice. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons, le dressing. Peut être qu'au moins, maintenant que la petite était là, elle allait plutôt se concentrer sur la garde robe de la princesse et oublier un peu la garde robe des autres. Mais ils n'y croyaient pas trop, le lutin peut être partout à la fois. Elles descendirent deux heures plus tard, elles avaient pris leurs temps, avec un large sourire. Elles étaient fières d'elles.

- Euh les feignants du canapé, vous venaient avec nous qu'on puisse vous montrer le résultat? S'exclama Alice.

- Hum j'ai envie de dire pourquoi pas ! Rigola Emmett.

Ils montèrent tous. Arrivait devant la porte, les filles les arrêtèrent. Rosalie se plaça devant les garçons.

- Are you ready ?

- Oh yeah ! Emmett venait de dire ça avec une voie sexy qui fit beaucoup rire sa femme.

Esmé finit par ouvrir la porte. Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillèrent. Qu'elle genre de filles ne pourrait pas aimer cette chambre? Les couleurs des meubles allaient parfaitement avec la peinture qu'avaient faite les hommes. Sur la gauche un lit à barreau violet était exposé à la lumière de la baie vitrée. Au centre de la pièce était posé une petite tonne de jouets pour bébé, poupons, jeux ludique etc. A droite il y avait une porte, la porte du dressing. Les filles avaient vraiment eux la folie des grandeurs, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'Isabella grandira très vite et qu'il faudra très vite se débarrasser de tout ça et les remplacer.

- Waouh !!! Les filles vous avez géré ! S'écria Charlie.

- On sait ! Dire Rosalie et Alice en même temps. Esmé, elle, avait un grand sourire.

Isabella commença à bailler.

- Je crois que notre marmotte de petite sœur a envi d'essayer de suite son lit, remarqua Jasper.

- Je vais lui donner son dernier repas et je la mets au dodo.

- Charlie je peux lui donner son biberon moi ? Rosalie avait demandé ça timidement.

- Bien sûr ma belle ! Tiens prends la.

Ils laissèrent Rosalie seule un peu avec la petite, ils allèrent tous s'occuper. Après lui avoir donné le biberon Rose rendit Isabella à son père. Elle était déjà endormie. Il était encore une fois tout attendri. Il monta et la déposa dans son joli petit lit. Ce père complètement fou de sa fille passe presque 4 heures à la regarder dormir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était la depuis un moment il rejoignit les autres. Il trouva qu'Edward était à son piano, il prit la guitare qu'il y avait dans le coin de la pièce et joua avec lui. A eux deux, et grâce à leur talent de musicien, ils formaient un très beau duo.

Charlie repensa à cette journée. En à peine 24 heures, Isabella était devenu un membre appart entière de la famille. Elle était aimée par tous, en même temps qui pouvait résister à son charme. Elle était leur princesse. Avec l'arrivée d'Isabella, cette famille était encore plus belle, encore plus soudée. L'avenir importait peu pour l'instant, seul le présent comptait.

**Et voila enfin le chapitre 3 ^^.**

**J'espere que vous allez pas trop le trouver ennuyant. Mais je trouve que c'est important de raconter la premiere journée dans la famille!**

**Un grand merci à CeLiRa3789 pour sa relecture^^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et me voila enfin avec mon chapitre 4!!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles me font toutes trés plaisir peu importe leur taille, c'est elles qui me motive!**

**Un gros merci à Celira3789!!!!!!!!!**

**On ce retrouve en bas^^!**

Chapitre 4 :

Un nouveau quotidien s'installé dans la villa. Enfin, ce qui changeait pour les Cullen était qu'ils s'occupaient maintenant de la petite. Ils avaient installé leurs quotidiens autour d'elle, mais comme elle grandissait énormément vite aucune routine n'avait réellement fait son apparition. Ce qui faisait, à leur vie vampirique, un bien fou. Elle faisait maintenant partie de leur bonheur. Si elle venait un jour à disparaître ils ne pourraient plus jamais être totalement heureux. Cette petite au sourire éclatant était maintenant leur petite source de lumière, ils n'avaient plus besoin du soleil pour scintiller (n'est t'elle pas jolie cette phrase? ^^).

Isabella se révéla être une enfant très intelligente. Elle se retrouvait très peu dans l'incompréhension et semblait avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Ils en étaient tous épatés, surtout Carlisle qui avec l'hôpital avait à faire à des bébés beaucoup plus souvent que sa famille. Elle émettait des sons de bébé magnifiques, ils étaient vraiment hypnotisés par cette petite.

Environ deux mois après qu'Isabella arrive dans la famille Cullen Charlie du s'absenter pour son travail pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sa fille. Il n'avait aucun problème à laisser sa fille au Cullen. Durant ces deux mois, il avait vu à quel point cette famille était formidable. Avant qu'il débarque avec la petite cette famille était pour lui la famille la plus fiable qu'il connaissait, la plus aimante, la plus unie ! Et bien, ils les avaient sous estimé. Ils étaient bien plus que ça, c'était pour lui la meilleure des familles. Il ne pourrait jamais rêver mieux pour sa petite chérie.

Pour la première fois il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au travail. Il était d'habitude fière de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien pour ce monde, enfin essayer de limiter les dégâts, mais cette fois-ci aller travailler était quelque chose de dur pour lui. Aller travailler signifiait maintenant ne pas voir sa fille pendant quelques jours ! Carlisle respectait beaucoup le travail de Charlie. Il avait longtemps hésité à se rendre utile de la même façon que Charlie mais la vie de médecin et de père de famille lui convenait bien mieux.

On était le 13 Novembre et les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Ce jour là on allait fêter les 2 mois d'Isabella. Il était 9 heure du matin lorsque le téléphone de Charlie sonna. Il savait ce que ça signifiait, les seules personnes à avoir son numéro étaient les Cullen et son boulot. Il n'y avait pas 30 millions de possibilité et il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Il souffla et décrocha.

- Je vous écoute patron chéri ! Charlie avait pris une petite voie féminine, ce qui déclencha le rire de l'ours Emmett.

- Comment va la famille? Les gosses?

- Tout va bien, tant que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

- T'inquiète pas les gamines, leurs caprices et leurs pleures ce n'est pas mon truc. Je vais même te sauver là, maintenant, de suite !

- Te fatigues pas pour moi tu sais, je suis très bien là où je suis. Ne prends pas la peine de faire quelque chose pour moi je ne voudrais pas t'embêter.

- Tu m'embêterais surtout en refusant de faire ce que je vais t'imposer mon cher Swan !

- Je n'en attendais hélas pas moins de toi !…Bon ben quelle est la mission ?

- Rend toi à Seattle et retrouves-y Ren!

- Et en plus tu me colles un incompétent!

- Le pauvre il fait ce qu'il peut. D'ailleurs, il a beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois que tu as travaillé avec lui. Bref, dépêche toi de quitter ton foyer et fonce !

- ça roule!

Charlie raccrocha, un air triste sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Je te promets que l'on s'occupera très bien d'elle.

- Je n'en doute pas Esmé. Bon il faut que parte de suite. Plus vite je pars, plus vite je serais de retour.

Il monta en vitesse déposer un léger baisé sur la joue de sa fille encore endormie et sauta dans sa voiture.

Charlie faisait en faite parti d'une organisation de vampire qui s'était donnée un rôle plutôt important. Tous les membres de cette organisation n'appréciaient guère les méthodes des Volturi, trop irréfléchi et barbare à leur gout. Le but de ce rassemblement de vampires était d'agir sur des évènements tels que les armées de nouveaux nés dans le sud, avant les Volturi. Eux étaient beaucoup moins cruels, si un nouveau né s'avérait pouvoir être raisonnable par exemple il le prenait en charge.

Pas besoin de préciser que les Volturi n'appréciaient pas du tout. En faite à chaque que fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, les deux clans essayaient d'arriver le plus vite possible. C'était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans leur travail, arriver en premier. Les Volturi avaient beau vouloir la mort de cette organisation, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils étaient nombreux et s'affronter ne serait pas bon pour ce monde, cela renverserait l'ordre des choses. Plus de règles dans un monde de vampire, cela pourrait lui être fatal!

Lorsque le premier enfant mi vampire mi humain fut crée les Volturi en avait eu vent et voulurent mettre fin à cette abomination, bien que Aro avait envi d'étudier l'enfant avant de le détruire. L'organisation en avait également entendu parler et n'était bien sûr pas du même avis que la famille venue de Volterra. Les Volturi et l'organisation s'étaient retrouvés face à face pour régler ce problème. Ça avait duré des heures, personne ne s'avait comment un enfant avec un tel ADN pouvait grandir, ils étaient tous en terre inconnu. Pour les Volturi, cette nouvelle espèce était une abomination, avoir mélangé un vampire et un humain était écœurant pour eux. Pour l'organisation, cette nouvelle espèce était une évolution, une nouvelle phase du monde. Nos vampires pacifiques finirent par convaincre le camp adverse que détruire cet enfant était un acte injustifié. Le don de Charlie y avait été pour beaucoup.

Tous surveillèrent avec beaucoup d'attention la croissance impressionnante de cet enfant. Bien sûr, il fut déclaré sans danger et une nouvelle loi fut décidé, aucuns vampires ne devaient créer ces enfants dans un mauvais but sous peine d'avoir à faire à un des deux clans.

En 200 ans, seul 4 malheureux vampires avait joué avec le feu : 2 furent jugé par les Volturi, ils eurent une mort rapide mais quelque peu douloureuse et 2 autres par l'organisation, voilà maintenant 156 ans et 89 ans qu'ils croupissent en cellule. Chacun des clans avait sa propre méthode mais tout deux avait un point commun, ils ne pouvaient accepter un tel comportement de la part de leur semblable.

Il y avait bien entendu très peu de mi vampire mi humain de nos jours et tout le monde espérait que ça reste ainsi.

Charlie revint 2 jours plus tard. Lui et Isabella était aussi heureux l'un que l'autre de se retrouver.

* * *

Edward était très étrange. Il approchait à peine la petite et ne l'avait pas porté depuis son premier jour dans la famille. Toute la famille le trouvait étrange, ils ne savaient que penser...quand ils lui posaient des questions concernant la petite il s'énervait. Il restait toujours à 2 mètres, au minimum, d'elle.

Même avec son don jasper ne comprenait pas toutes les émotions contradictoires que son frère ressentait. Il avait beau lui envoyer des sentiments d'apaisement encore et encore Edward restait dans le même état. Son pauvre frère ce sentait vraiment perdu. Souvent il ressentait tout d'abord du désir qu'il transformait dans la seconde qu'il suivait en incompréhension puis cela finissait en énervement. Jasper avait compris qu'Edward était énervé contre lui même mais c'est la seule chose qu'il comprenait.

Certaines fois, Edward donnait l'impression d'en vouloir à la pauvre Isabella, ses yeux noircissaient bien trop souvent, ce n'était pas la faim qui commanditait cette réaction mais c'était dû à son énervement. Ils étaient tous inquiets, ce qui énervé encore plus Edward.

Ils avaient beau être tous gaga de cette petite, avoir un nouveau né dans la famille les amenaient quand même en terre inconnue. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à partir de quand ils devaient essayer de lui faire avaler de la nourriture humaine. Un jour Carlisle décida qu'il était temps de faire l'expérience.

Un matin Esmé et Rosalie s'étaient donc rendues dans un supermarché et avaient longtemps trainé dans le rayon de nourriture pour bébé. Elles ne savaient pas du tout quoi prendre pour la petite et leur condition de vampire ne les aidait vraiment pas. Tous ces aliments les dégoutaient, rien n'avaient l'air appétissant pour elles, tout n'était que de la bouillie répugnante. Etre dans un supermarché leur donnait d'ailleurs une forte envie de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et de nourrir la petite avec seulement du sang comme tout le monde, enfin comme sa famille.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à observer le rayon, elles décidèrent de prendre un peu de tout. Leur caddie était rempli à ras bord. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir de la nourriture pour toute une crèche mais elles étaient tellement perdues dans tout ça qu'elles se fichaient de ce que pouvaient penser les humains. Lorsque la caissière passa les articles elle resta bouche bée ce qui lui donna un air complètement stupide. Rosalie mourrait d'envi de lui faire quelques remarques pas très sympathique mais elle se retint car sa mère la regardait d'un air menaçant, enfin, un regard de maman qui prévient son enfant que si il fait une bêtise, il sera puni.

Rosalie savait ce qu'elle risquait, elle y avait déjà eu droit : une semaine de colonie ! Un enfer, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait passé une semaine loin d'Emmett et de sa famille, avec des gamines, de la nourriture humaine, des activités humaines inintéressantes pour un vampire comme la marche, la natation, etc. Tout ça c'était sans compter sur certains moniteurs qui la draguaient alors qu'elle était sensée être mineur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son Emmett chéri débarque tel un ours enragé.

Mais bon cette semaine d'enfer, c'était parce qu'elle et son amour avaient pratiquement démoli tous les meubles de leurs chambre lors d'une nuit assez…mouvementée. Esmé les avaient plutôt bien grondé et Rosalie qui était à la fois gêné et en colère avait très male répondu à sa mère, ce qu'il lui a valu la punition extrême.

Cette fois-ci, la punition serait surement de se tenir éloignée d'Isabella quelques temps mais elle n'en avait nullement envi. Les deux femmes quittèrent donc le supermarché sans que Rosalie ne dise un mot. Elles remplirent le coffre et reprirent la route pour la villa où elles retrouveraient sûrement leur petit trésor réveillé.

Arrivées chez elles, quelques garçons vinrent les aider à tout ranger sans poser de questions sur la quantité de produits sachant qu'ils auraient fait pareil à leur place. L'heure pour Isabella de se mettre à table arriva très vite. Charlie s'était assis sur le canapé avec sa fille sur les genoux, il lui faisait des guilis ce qui déclenchait le rire magnifique de sa petite et par la même occasion les rires de la famille qui ne pure s'en empêcher, Isabella avait un rire très communicatif. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Lorsque Charlie arrêta enfin son supplice un petit gargouillis ce fit entendre.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la vérité ! Qu'on apporte le poison !

- Emmett au lieu de parler inutilement va le chercher toi-même ! Ordonna Esmé.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec une petite mine boudeuse et revient aussitôt avec les bras chargés d'aliments.

- Euh…j'étais censé prendre lequel ?

- Arrêtes de prendre cette mine idiote et réfléchis un peu mon ours d'amour.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Rose chérie, toi, tu aurais appelée Esmé à l'aide. Alors que moi et mes splendides muscles nous nous sommes débrouillés comme des grands.

Rosalie tapa son mari derrière la tête, celui-ci fit mine d'être choqué. Esmé mit fin à leur enfantillage, prit un des multiples aliments que portait son fils et se dirigea à la cuisine.

Charlie regarda Isabella d'un air désolé.

- Je te demande pardon ma chérie. J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop. C'est ton tonton Carlisle qui nous a obligés.

La petite lui sourit et s'approcha doucement de son père pour déposer un petit baisé sur sa joue. Ils en restèrent tous bouche bée. Le visage des filles trahissait de la jalousie, ceux qui fit rire très silencieusement les garçons (les filles pouvaient être dangereuses une fois énervée).

Esmé était revenue avec dans sa main droite une petite assiette, le contenu leur paraissait être de la bouillie verte bien répugnante. D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent tous la petite nouvelle avec le même regard que Charlie quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Esmé tu es sûr que ce truc n'est pas périmé ? Demanda Jasper. Personne n'avalerait un truc pareil !

- J'y ai pensé, mais non c'est bel et bien comestible.

Elle s'approcha de la petite qui gardait toujours son magnifique sourire malgré toutes les grimaces qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Esmé approcha la cuillère pleine de ce vert visqueux vers la petite bouche de l'enfant. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, mâcha et avala. Elle continua encore 4 cuillères comme ça. Isabella n'avait pas quitté son sourire. Tous étaient extrêmement surpris à part Jasper qui avait un petit sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi ce sourire fils ? Carlisle avait plus l'air surpris par la réaction de Jasper que celle d'Isabella.

- Elle est dégouté, elle déteste !

- Quoi? Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle a l'air d'adorer? Fit remarquer Charlie.

- Et bien, moi, mon don c'est de ressentir les émotions et je peux te jurer qu'elle déteste ! Je crois que ta fille est tellement géniale qu'elle fait semblant d'aimer pour pas nous vexer parce qu'elle a bien vu les réactions que l'on a eu.

Ils dévisagèrent tous leur petite comédienne.

- Esmé ma chérie, tu veux bien lui préparer ce bon vieux biberon de sang finalement ? Elle l'a bien mérité, vu ce que l'on vient de lui infliger, expliqua Carlisle.

Lorsqu'Esmé tendit le biberon à la petite, elle s'en empara à vitesse grand V et l'avala d'un trait.

- Bon, ben, ça mérite d'être claire ! La bouillie visqueuse verte, c'est dégueulasse pour tout le monde ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Parles encore comme ça mon garçon et c'est la punition.

- Pardon maman, s'excusa Emmett, même si je suis sûr que tout le monde pense la même chose que moi.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit tout d'un coup entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers Edward. Il était dans une colère noire. Il venait de cogner un vase d'Esmé par colère.

- J'en ai marre, je ne comprends rien ! C'est quoi le problème de cette gamine?

- Je crois que la question serait plutôt quel est ton problème à toi tu ne crois pas ? Le regard de Carlisle trahissait une énorme incompréhension.

Edward était en colère à cause d'un bébé, cela dépassait toute entente.

- Alors mon fils, veux-tu bien prendre la peine de nous expliquer?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, cette gosse n'est pas normale. Je le sais !

- On le sait tous ça.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas dire ça ! Oui ok, elle est intelligente, mignonne, gentille, adorable et tout ce qui va avec, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors explique-toi ! Carlisle commençait à perdre patience.

- Je ne l'entends pas ! Le voilà son problème. Enfin non, mon problème. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour que je ne l'entende pas. C'est obligé qu'elle ait des pensées cohérentes. Ce n'est pas normal !

- Quoi ? Ton don ne fonctionne pas sur elle ? Carlisle n'en revenait pas.

- On a une fois de plus la preuve que ma petite fille chérie est exceptionnelle, intelligente, belle et irrésistible !

- Euh… Charlie, il n'y a que exceptionnelle qui a un rapport !

- Emmett ne me fait pas croire que tu as compris tous les mots que je viens de dire ! Rigola Charlie. Et puis je ne la complimente pas assez alors, dès que j'ai l'occasion j'en profite.

- Allo la Terre ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai un problème moi ! Ce problème m'obsède ! Elle m'obsède ! Elle me parait si indéchiffrable.

- Tu la déchiffreras comme nous tous mon fils ! Tu la déchiffreras à l'ancienne.

- Mais lorsqu'elle est là, je n'éprouve que des sentiments contradictoires. Je suis sous son charme comme tout le monde ici, mais y a autre chose. Le fait que je ne l'entende pas me donne envie de m'éloigner et en même temps de me rapprocher d'elle. Je crois que l'envie d'être proche d'elle est plus forte mais je me l'interdit car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire hein ? La connaître comme jamais je ne l'ai fais avec qui que ce soit ou la fuir ? Fuir est plus facile et paraît moins inconnu...la connaître est plus raisonnable, sûrement, mais ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec tout le monde, notre relation sera trop différente. Me rapprocher d'elle me fait peur.

- Et ben dit donc ! Elle en a de la chance. Non seulement tu ne l'entends pas mais en plus tu as peur d'elle. Moi j'ai beau avoir une magnifique musculature et te battre quand je veux tu n'as pas peur de moi alors que elle, elle est épaisse comme mon bras et plus petite que lui et tu la crains.

- Rien à voir Emmett. J'ai peur de la relation que l'on va avoir. Et puis c'est bizarre ce pressentiment que j'ai. J'ai l'impression que parce que je ne l'entends pas, elle pourra me faire autant de mal qu'elle le veut.

- Edward, tu crois vraiment que cette enfant ici présent est capable de faire du mal. Elle est plus qu'adorable. Regarde ! Elle vient de manger quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas avec le sourire tout ça pour nous faire plaisir ! Rosalie était à la limite de l'énervement, Emmett la pris tendrement dans ses bras pour essayé de la calmer.

- Edward ! Alice participait à la conversation pour la première fois. Tu sais, moi non plus je ne la vois pas, comme je vous vois : vous et les humains. Elle est métisse, je te rappelle et je la vois affreusement flou. D'ailleurs ça me donne limite le tournis. Mais moi, je ne la fuirai pas. Edward, le fait qu'on ne puisse ni l'entendre ni la voir veut dire que l'on ne pourra pas veiller sur elle comme on pourrait le faire avec n'importe qui, est ce que ça tu peux le comprendre ?

- Pour te dire la vérité Alice, je n'y avais pas pensé… Edward était maintenant calmé mais la colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Comment on va faire? On ne pourra rien prévoir, il pourrait lui arrivait malheur on ne le saura même pas.

- On veillera extrêmement bien sur elle. Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à ma fille chérie. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle et crois moi je tiens à ma vie ! Tout le monde savait que Charlie était un homme de parole. Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- Moi, le fait que vous ne l'entendez ni ne la voyez me donne l'impression qu'elle est intouchable, qu'un bouclier la protège des autres bien qu'elle soit très ouverte, Carlisle avait dit ça avec une lueur dans les yeux, on voyait bien que le cas « Isabella Swan » commençait de plus en plus à l'intéresser.

- On dirait bien que l'on s'est trompé. Isabella est encore plus exceptionnelle qu'on le croyait. Esmé, sous le charme, fixait tendrement le bébé.

Jasper senti tout d'un coup une énorme détermination, elle provenait d'Edward. Jamais son frère n'avait eu cette lueur dans les yeux. Son envie de fuir avait complètement disparu. Edward allait maintenant veiller sur elle, il allait se rapprocher d'elle et tout faire pour qu'Isabella soit heureuse et en sécurité.

**Alors dites moi tout! Qu'en pensez vous de ce chapitre? de Charlie? d'Edward? Je veux tout savoir!!!!!**

**A bientot!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voila enfin mon chapitre 5! pardonnez moi du retard je vous en suplie!**

**Un grand merci à Celira3789 pour sa correction ^^ !**

**Toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent mon toutes fait enormement plaisir et j'espere en avoir autant et meme plus, qui sait^^!**

**Aller je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas!**

Chapitre 5 :

Isabella évoluait plus que bien dans cet univers rempli d'amour.

Leur petite protégée grandissait à son rythme, c'est-à-dire très vite. Très vite elle commençait à se déplacer à quatre pattes, tout le monde en était très heureux. Se déplacer toute seule faisait très plaisir à Isabella, un large sourire était présent sur son joli visage 24 heures sur 24. Emmett disait souvent qu'à force de sourire tout le temps comme ça elle ne pourrait bientôt plus car les muscles de ses jolies joues lâcheront. Alice, elle, se plaisait à l'appeler Mademoiselle tout sourire. Bref, le fait qu'Isabella est tout le temps le sourire leurs plaisaient beaucoup et leur apportaient énormément.

Grâce à elle, ils arrivaient à oublier leurs conditions de vampires et cela les rendaient bien plus heureux. Isabella sut se tenir sur ses deux jambes très vite mais elle était bien loin de l'équilibre parfait. Elle ne faisait que tomber, jamais ils n'avaient vu de vampires aussi maladroit. Lorsqu'elle tombait, elle regardait sa famille, certains avaient l'air amusé et d'autres inquiets. Impossible de savoir si sa réaction était dû à sa chute ou aux réactions de sa famille mais dans ces moments là elle éclatait toujours de rire faisant résonner ce son magnifique dans toute la maison.

Elle avait aussi hérité du nom de Tomate, lorsqu'elle tombait elle les regardait en rougissant comme si elle avait honte. Emmett l'embêtait pas mal avec ce surnom et lorsque fièrement elle lui tirait la langue il ne pouvait résister à jouer avec elle, il l'envoyait gentiment dans les airs, il lui faisait des guilis (ce qui des fois se transformait en douce torture pour elle).

Jamais elle n'avait besoin d'essayer d'attirer l'attention sur elle car elle l'avait à toute instant, même pendant son sommeil… ils venaient souvent dans sa chambre pour la regarder. Elle s'agitait souvent pendant son sommeil à cause de ses rêves enfantins et ils trouvaient ça très mignon. Des fois pendant qu'elle était endormie ils ne pouvaient résister à la prendre dans leurs bras, ça ne la réveillait pas mais lorsque le matin arrivait et qu'elle se réveillait par exemple au troisième étage dans les bras de Rose elle avait l'air toute chamboulée et lorsqu'elle comprenait enfin la situation son rire cristallin résonnait encore une fois dans la pièce.

Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait que très peu pleuré. Elle pleurait seulement lorsque son père partait en mission. Dans ces moments là, les Cullen s'occupait encore plus d'elle, savoir que leur Isabella était triste les peinaient énormément. Rose et Esmé la prenait dans leurs bras en lui parlant de leur plus belle voie, Alice et Emmett faisaient les clowns (le spectacle était plus que marrant à voir), Carlisle et Jasper jouaient avec elle et la câlinaient. Quant à Edward, il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude : jouer du piano ! C'était d'ailleurs le moyen le plus efficace pour lui changer les idées. Elle paraissait à chaque fois absorbée par les mélodies que jouait son grand frère.

Ils avaient finalement fini par trouver quelques aliments apparemment potables, Isabella les mangeait avec un sourire plus franc que lorsqu'elle avait gouté la purée visqueuse toute verte. Jasper ne sentait aucun dégout lorsqu'elle avalait le contenu de sa cuillère et c'était bien la seule. Ils avaient bien entendu testés des tonnes d'aliments avant de trouver quelques produits mangeables.

Aux yeux des Cullen, Isabella faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage, elle s'obligeait à manger tous ça alors qu'elle pouvait se nourrir de sang, seulement elle comprenait que si sa famille lui donnait ça à manger c'était parce que boire du sang n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Mais tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de préférer le sang. D'ailleurs elle trouvait le sang moins bon qu'avant, elle savait que Carlisle ne mettait pas le même contenu dans son biberon et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au sein de la famille, elle avait fait preuve de mécontentement. Elle avait regardé Carlisle droit dans les yeux et lui avait fait une grimace, bien qu'ils trouvèrent sa petite grimace craquante ils comprirent le message. A ce moment là, le médecin s'était baissé pour être à la hauteur d'Isabella et il lui avait expliqué avec des mots simples et enfantins la raison du changement de goût. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas tout comprit elle hocha la tête et lui fit un petit baisé sur la joue, signe qu'elle avait saisit le principal.

Elle était encore trop jeune pour chasser alors ils s'étaient débrouillés du mieux possible pour collecter du sang pendant leur chasse. La seule fois où elle avait vraiment eut l'air de se régaler était lorsque Edward lui avait ramenait du sang de puma.

Isabella avait aussi prononcé ses premiers mots et depuis, elle était devenue une vraie pipelette, même si ses phrases n'avaient pas vraiment de sens.

Le premier mot de sa fille, Charlie ne l'oubliera jamais, il avait beau être pris par son travail il avait assisté aux étapes les plus importantes de la croissance de sa fille, il s'en serait d'ailleurs voulu d'avoir raté l'une d'elle. Le jour où Isabella avait prononcé son premier mot, elle avait fait de Charlie l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Après 5 jours d'absence à cause d'une mission il rentra auprès de sa famille. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée il trouva tout le monde dans le salon. Ils étaient en train de regarder une vidéo ou on pouvait apercevoir Isabella en train d'applaudir, de ses petites mains, son Edward venait de finir un morceau de piano.

- Hey Charlie ! T'en a mit du temps pour cette mission! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Ouais! Approuva Emmett. Elle nous a même fait sa première crise de nerf ! Je crois que son popa lui a affreusement manqué ! Hey ! Isabella regarde qui est là.

Elle était endormi dans les bras d'Edward mais tous savait très bien qu'elle préférait voir son père dès son arrivé plutôt qu'à son réveil. Emmett lui caressa donc son joli visage pour la réveiller en douceur. Elle mit trente secondes pour émerger et comprendre la situation. Dès que son père entra dans son champ de vision le plus beau des sourires apparu sur son visage.

- Papa !

Un gros silence envahi la maison. Tous regardaient partout autour d'eux cherchant d'où provenait ce son.

- C'est ma fille qui vient de parler? Demanda Charlie.

Isabella était maintenant observée par toute la famille. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage et elle agitait les bras en direction de son père.

- Papa !

- Elle a prononcé ses premiers mots pendant mon absence ? Charlie semblait très déçu.

- Non non, c'est la toute première qu'elle parle ! Le rassura Carlisle.

- Oh mon Dieu Charlie… Esmé était toute émue.

Fou de joie, Charlie pris sa fille dans ses bras. Toute contente elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue droite.

- Papa ! Elle prononçait ce mot fièrement, son rire raisonnait dans la pièce, elle était vraiment très heureuse de retrouvé son père.

- Oui ma chérie je suis là !

Elle le sera un peu de sa petite force de bébé. Un petit gargouillis se fit entendre.

- Mais c'est que prendre la parole demande beaucoup d'effort ! S'esclaffa Alice.

- Allé hop la bavarde direction la cuisine.

Charlie l'installa dans sa chaise haute et Edward commença à lui préparer la nourriture. Pendant les 2 minutes de micro onde Charlie faisait des grimaces à Isabella et elle essayait de l'imiter. Edward était mort de rire devant ce spectacle. Emmett s'était d'ailleurs ramené et s'était mi au coté de Charlie pour faire de même. Celui-là dès qu'il avait une occasion de faire le clown, il arrivait de suite. Une fois le repas prêt Emmett s'empara d'une cuillère, il la rempli et l'approcha de la bouche de la petite.

- Allé ma belle ! Une cuillère pour papa ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Papa ! Papa ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche avant d'avaler sa nourriture.

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage du vampire qui tenait la cuillère, il venait de trouver un jeu très intéressant.

- Très bien ! Maintenant une cuillère pour Carlisle !

- Lile !

- Une autre pour Esmé !

- Mé !

Toute la famille était maintenant dans la cuisine à regarder Emmett et Isabella. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience qu'elle prononce, bien qu'écorché, leur prénoms.

- Une pour la plus belle, j'ai nommé Rose !

- Ose !

A ce moment la Rosalie était tellement heureuse qu'elle sauta sur place.

- Une pour la surexcité, Lili !

- Lili !

- Que c'est bien prononcé ! Tiens une cuillère gratos ! Maintenant dit Jasper !

- Pé!

- C'est un début ! Désolé Jasper mais tu vas devoir faire preuve de patience. Allé maintenant on va faire plus facile, ouvre grand la bouche pour Eddy !

- Eddy !

- Oh non Emmett je déteste les surnoms ! Je te promets que si, par la suite, elle m'appelle comme ça je t'étripe ! S'exclama Edward.

- Mais c'est que j'aurais presque peur! Aller oublions le grognon ma puce et maintenant passons à la plus belle musculature du monde j'ai nommé moi-même ! Allé dit Emmett!

- Mette!

- Ca va tu aurais pu faire pire. Bon il reste une dernière cuillère, ça tombe pile poile. Allé hop ! Une cuillère pour Isabella !

- Bella ! Bella !

- C'est vrai que c'est plus mignon Bella quand même ! Rigola Emmett.

Isabella se mit à bailler, elle avait passé sa journée à réclamer son père assez dynamiquement et sa l'avait pas mal fatigué. Charlie lui fit un bisou sur le front ce qui eut pour effet d'encore plus l'apaiser, elle avait l'air dans les vapes, sa tête commençait à tomber. Se fut Edward qui réagit en premier, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Aller ma Bella, il est temps d'aller au lit !

**Et voilà! Alors vous en pensez quoi?**

**Je sais il n'est pas bien passionnant mais je veux bien poser mon histoire, je ne veux pas regretter aprés d'avoir zappé ma fic.**

**Je veux la faire grandir pas à pas! Enfin...je pense que dans 4 chapitre environ Bella aura atteindre l'age adulte.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! Je veux votre avi! C'est trés important!**

**A bientot tout le monde :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voila enfin de retour ! Toute vos reviews au chapitre précédent mon fait très plaisir, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit de vous laissez tomber.

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mi autant de temps à revenir. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais promis ! Je pense commencer le chapitre 6 ce soir même !

A très bientôt les filles ! Je vous aimes ^^ !


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les filles ! Me voila enfin avec mon chapitre 6 ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lectrice.**

**On se retrouve en bas ^^**

Chapitre 6 :

Tout le monde l'appelait maintenant Bella. Elle s'était tellement habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi qu'elle grimaçait lorsqu'on l'appelait Isabella, elle corrigeait immédiatement la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom en lui disant : « Non moi c'est Bella pas Isabella! ». Cela les faisait rire, elle et son petit caractère commençait à s'affirmer et ils en étaient pas moins sous le charme.

Dans la maison l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Leur bout de choux s'approchait à grands pas de ses trois ans, et pour tous c'était trois ans de pur bonheur. Elle avait maintenant l'air d'avoir sept, huit ans et était « la plus belle parmi tous les êtres vivant sur cette planète ». En tout cas, c'est ce que Rosalie ne cessait de dire, mots pour mots, et tous les autres le pensaient. Lorsqu'elle disait ça, Isabella rougissait en disant que ce n'était pas vrai et que Rosalie ferait bien d'attraper un miroir pour se regarder car personne ne pouvait être plus belle qu'elle. Emmett avait bien comprit que leur Bella avait du mal à accepter les compliments, il lui en faisait donc des tonnes rien que pour la faire rougir. Lorsqu'elle se faisait un gâteau il l'a complimentait pendant cinq minutes, même quand elle faisait cuire un hamburger aux micro-ondes il l'a complimentait. Elle finissait un livre elle avait un compliment, elle mettait les vêtements qu'Alice lui imposait (bien que les mettre ne la dérangeait pas) elle avait un compliment, elle se coiffait elle avait un compliment. C'était limite si elle ne faisait pas un pas et elle avait un compliment. Même Jasper s'y était mis. Cela avait éte la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Pour se venger, profitant qu'Emmett était avec Rosalie en train de faire je ne sais quelle bêtise, elle avait pris les consoles de jeux de celui-ci et avait effacé toutes ses sauvegardes. L'ours avait débarqué dans la chambre de Bella, furieux, ils se sont criés dessus pendant trente secondes et avaient fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bella se disputait souvent avec Emmett et c'était la plupart du temps(la il manque quelque chose car ca veut pas dire grand chose... Lol) car il l'a taquinait trop ou bien parce qu'il lui faisait des farces, mais pour les farces elle avait appris à se venger.

Alice et Rosalie lui avait très bien enseigné l'art de faire face à Emmett et elle s'en sortait admirablement bien. Il n'y avait pas une gamine chez les Cullen mais deux gamins.

Pour les cours, Bella les faisait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle adorait ces heures passait avec lui, à écouter ses connaissances sur le monde. Carlisle était pour elle un homme très respectable. Elle avalait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle était en admiration. Si on lui avait dit que quelqu'un en savait plus que Carlisle elle ne l'aurait cru. Bella faisait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence elle avait l'air d'avoir 7 ans mais niveau scolarité elle avait le niveau lycée. Deux fois par semaine elle avait le droit de prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Si il l'autorisait à en prendre plus elle passerait son temps plongé dans les bouquins et Carlisle ne voulait pas, il fallait aussi qu'elle profite de la vie. Si elle lisait plus de livres, elle finirait comme Edward presque toujours enfermé dans sa chambre pour lire. Bien qu'il avait changé depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella.

Pour l'instant Bella avait la chance de pouvoir échapper aux séances shopping avec les filles. Carlisle et Charlie jugeaient Isabella trop petite pour se retrouver dans un centre commercial rempli de centaines d'humains. Ils voulaient faire preuve de prudence et attendre qu'elle grandisse. C'était surtout qu'ils la surprotégeaient mais tous étaient de leur avis. Les garçons avaient beau lui répéter que le shopping avec Alice et Rosalie était une séance de torture, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de ne pas pouvoir y aller elle aussi. Elle voulait partager ces moments la avec ses sœurs. Certaine fois Alice lui laissait choisir ses futurs vêtements sur internet, mais elle avait envi de plus. Elle aurait aimé choisir ses vêtements en vrai, les choisir sur internet lui paraissait trop fictif. En plus, elle savait qu'Alice ne faisait jamais attention aux prix et elle détester ça. Bella qui avait maintenant 3 ans était plus raisonnable qu'Alice. Elle avait beau dire à Alice que ce n'était pas la peine de dépenser tout ça pour elle, sa sœur répliquait toujours que leur Bella valait de l'or. Bref impossible de raisonner Alice. Mais Bella qui avait appris, face a Emmett, à ne jamais laisser tombé faisait de même face à sa sœur.

Pendant que les filles étaient donc à leur shopping quotidien, les garçons s'occupaient de leur princesse. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas droit à des après midi fille, elle avait à la place des après midi mec. Avec eux, Bella était en permanence déguisée devant la télévision. Lorsqu'ils regardaient un match de hockey, de football américain ou encore de baseball, ils l'habillaient de la même couleur que leur équipe préférée. D'ailleurs grâce au coach Emmett, elle connaissait toutes les règles, au grand regret des filles, le sport n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Lorsqu'ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo, n'ayant pas de préférence, elle portait deux couleurs pour encourager les deux joueurs. Le gagnant lui offrait, pour son plus grand plaisir, une pizza. Pour une famille de vampire, ils avaient leur carte de fidélité bien remplie.

Des que les filles rentraient, elles kidnappaient Bella pour les essayages. Les garçons compatissaient en bas sans avoir pour autant lâché leur précieuse console.

Isabella avait aussi commencé à chasser. Elle s'était révélée être une excellente chasseuse. Elle avait beau courir moins vite que ça famille, de part son âge et aussi parce qu'elle était dans le corps d'une gamine d'à peut prés 7 ans, elle chassait presque aussi bien que eux. Lorsqu'elle buvait le sang de l'animal, elle le faisait avec classe, pas comme Emmett qui, dans ces moments la avait l'air d'un véritable ours. Esmé était très fière de la propreté d'Isabella. Parfois les Cullen faisaient de leur journée de chasse de vrai promenade. Bella se faisait son petit pique nique et ils partaient tous ensemble dans les montagnes. Des journées comme ça faisaient un bien fou à leur petit ange. Voir de si beau paysage la rendait toute béate. De plus, cela lui faisait du bien de faire autant d'exercices tout en respirant de l'air pur. Bien sur comme elle avait ses en cas elle ne chassait pas.

C'était Carlisle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle face ça. Il lui avait expliqué que se poser tranquillement dans la nature en mangeant un sandwich était mieux que d'éliminer des animaux. Elle avait parfaitement compris et lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications, que c'était parfaitement logique. Elle passait toute la journée à se dépenser, elle avait même commencé à mettre en pratique, les règles de baseball qu'Emmett lui avait appris. Elle jouait avec eux la moitié de la partie, puis trop fatigué elle rejoignait Esmé pour arbitrer. A la fin d'une telle journée, complètement fatiguée, elle s'endormait souvent contre son père.

Charlie, lui, se révélait toujours être un très bon père. Il discutait beaucoup avec sa fille, ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi mais à leurs yeux ces conversations avaient beaucoup d'importance. C'était leur petit moment intime.

Un jour Bella était venu voir son père avec des yeux menaçants.

- Papa il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion !

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Demanda Charlie amusé.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné un prénom aussi ridicule ? Emmett il fait que m'embêter !

Charlie esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ton prénom n'est pas du tout ridicule ma puce, Emmett te le dit juste parce qu'il sait que ça va te faire râler.

- Mais tous vos prénoms sont bien alors que ce sont de vieux prénoms. Pourtant, moi qui suis la plus jeune, j'ai le plus moche. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

- Oh ! Allé ma chérie, ne me boude pas. Je voulais faire plaisir à ta maman.

- Ma maman Renée ?

- Oui. Elle adorait ce prénom. Je te l'ai donné pour lui faire plaisir. Mais tu sais ma Bella, tu devrais être fière de porter ce prénom.

- Mouai… Bon d'accord je ne râlerai plus. Mais tu continueras à m'appeler Bella hein papa ?

- Oui tout ce que tu veux.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Je préfère être ta Bella qu'Isabella, dit-elle avec un sourire a en faire fondre plus d'un.

- T'es trop craquante, dit-il en la couvrant de multiple poutout.

Leurs conversations finissaient très souvent comme ça. Lorsqu'il se faisait tard, il profitait de ces moments pour l'apaiser, elle finissait par s'endormir et il la montait dans sa chambre non sans la couvrir de bisous.

Elle détestait et en même temps adorait, le travail de son père. Elle le détestait car ça le rendait absent quelques jours par mois et elle l'adorait car elle en était admirative. Elle avait bien comprit en quoi consistait son travail et elle était fière de son père. Bella se rendait bien compte qu'il jouait un rôle important. Pour elle il était comme son héro. Cela la rendait encore plus mignonne.

Malgré tout elle passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour son père, il avait beau être un héro indestructible à ses yeux, elle avait toujours peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Lorsqu'il rentrait, Bella lui sautait dans les bras et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ce qui ne déplaisait absolument pas à Charlie.

Elle avait aussi ses moments intimes avec Edward. Ce qu'elle aimait faire plus que tout c'était écouter la musique d'Edward. Il écrivait des morceaux pour elle et elle le regardait jouer comme si il était magicien.

Il lui avait aussi appris un morceau plutôt simpliste. Ils jouaient ce morceaux cote à cote, lui jouait de la main gauche et elle jouait de la main droite. Esmé adorait les observer dans ces moments la. Elle en était à chaque fois toute émue.

Un jour alors qu'elle mettait Bella au lit, elle lui demanda :

- Alors ma chérie tu aimes ce que te joue Edward ?

- Oui beaucoup ! Je pense même qu'un jour je me marierais avec lui, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'endormir.

**Et voilà ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je pense avoir un peu perdu la main vu que j'ai fait une longue pause.**

**Ouliez pas de me laisser une petite review**

**A bientôt ^^ !**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes

Voila je crains de ne pouvoir finir ma fic alors je me demandais si quelqu'un voulait la finir a ma place. Ca serait vraiment dommage de devoir en finir la…

Alors si vous etes interessé dites le moi ^^

Bisouxxx les filles


End file.
